


Bliss

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, HP: EWE, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moresomes, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, lots of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes to a sex club on multiple occasions and learns something new about herself every visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Well, to celebrate Hermione’s 35th birthday, I finally wrote the Hermione Sex Club fic! What better gift to receive for her birthday than a lot of orgasms, right? Please let me know if there are any triggers I didn't warn for, as I might have missed something.

The club isn’t what she expects at all. When Hermione had first heard about ‘Bliss’, it had been from whispers of people who were shocked at the idea of a sex club in the magical world. She had dismissed the notion of ever visiting because it wasn’t her sort of place. However, in the years since, she’s continued to hear whispers and even knows a few people who have visited, and she’s been so intrigued that she’s finally decided to visit herself. When she had originally thought of a sex club, she’d had visions of a seedy, filthy place with vacant eyed women and men in leather prancing about like in the crime programs she watches on the telly. Bliss isn’t like that at all. It’s quite tasteful, and there are multiple charms and wards around the space to keep it discrete and safe.

She’s heard that it is a good place to visit if one wants to explore any fantasy that is legal and consensual. That’s the main reason she’s finally decided to come to the place herself. Satisfying her curiosity is all well and good, but Hermione knows she wouldn’t be here if she didn’t have her own fantasies to indulge. It’s taken more courage than she expects to actually walk through the front door, and she’s still resisting the urge to turn around and run now that she’s here. Of course, she’s never been a coward, so she isn’t going to start now.

Despite being twenty-six years old and having a rather happy life, she’s lonely. It’s been five years since she and Ron broke up, and she hasn’t had anyone else in her bed since then. It’s just too awkward trying to flirt with some bloke at a pub in order to have sex, so she’s just adapted and taken care of her own needs. It’s satisfying enough, and she’s become an expert on self-pleasure, but she misses having a partner. While she also misses spending time with someone, waking up in their arms and sitting together after a long day at work, she knows it’s the sex that she misses most.

While she and Ron had had an active sex life during their time together, it had been rather vanilla. They hadn’t experimented very much, and neither of them had ever tried anything remotely kinky. She misses the feeling of another person pressed against her, and it’s very frustrating to want things that she can’t actually do to herself. Well, she probably could with some machines and magic, but it still wouldn’t give her the physical contact that she’s craving. Five years of being single has provided her with a lot of time to fantasize, to imagine things that she’d enjoy experiencing. Some of the fantasies are downright tame, more romantic and girly than she normally is, but others are extremely wicked and too kinky for her to ever admit to wanting.

Bliss might be a cure to her problem, but she’s not entirely sure what’s going to happen now that she’s here. There’s little doubt that she won’t recognize other guests, and she knows she’ll be identified by even those she doesn’t know. The charms maintaining the privacy of the guests help alleviate some of her concerns, but there’s always a chance someone might gossip, so she’s tense as she walks along the wall and tries to figure out where to set her gaze first.

There are men with women, women with women, men with men, and any number of groups consisting of so many limbs she can’t even identify gender. There are chains and leather, swings and poles, and she can hear the sounds of sex surrounding her. It’s overwhelming, really, and she feels as though she should look away because these things should be private, but she can’t stop watching. She keeps walking until she comes across two men that she recognizes. Warmth rushes through her cheeks as she watches Michael force his cock into Terry’s mouth. She wonders if Michael’s wife knows, but she soon realizes it’s a foolish question because that’s Cho nearby riding Anthony nearby.

It’s difficult to know where to look. She watches the way Cho’s breasts bounce up and down as she takes Anthony inside her, and she stares at Terry’s mouth as he sucks on Michael’s cock. These are her friends, fellow members of DA, yet she feels her knickers getting damp as she watches them fuck. It’s definitely fucking, after all, because it’s rough and needy and she stumbles away because it’s too much after five years of only her hand for company.

Hermione stops walking when she’s a suitable distance away. There are two women on a rug near her feet, and she’s never particularly noticed women before, but some of her fantasies involve them, so she decides to watch. She thinks one of them is a Slytherin from her year, Tracey maybe? The other woman isn’t familiar. Somehow, it makes it easier to watch when it’s strangers. There are others watching, too, touching themselves or each other as they watch the two women licking each other’s cunts. She feels her nipples tighten as she moves her gaze over those masturbating, not even looking at their faces, just watching hands on cocks or fingers in cunts.

When she feels the urge to touch herself, she walks away. There’s a woman standing nearby, a whip in her hand. There’s a man secured to a post, his back strong and muscular and covered in marks from the whip. The woman turns towards Hermione, smirking as she raises her hand and beckons Hermione closer with a crook of her finger. Her shock at seeing Rita Skeeter, of all people, dressed so scantily and waving around a whip doesn’t stop her from stepping forward. Rita takes her hand and leads her towards the post, leaning in to kiss her harshly before letting go.

“I’ve found someone who needs your mouth, slave,” Rita says, removing the magic binding the man to the post. When the man turns around, Hermione recognizes him as Robards, from the auror department. He’s older and handsome, and he’s kneeling before her and nuzzling at her wet knickers without even a moment of hesitation. Rita walks behind her, squeezing her breasts through her shirt while Robards laps at the crotch of her knickers. He noses the crotch to the side, finally touching his tongue to her cunt.

“Oh,” Hermione gasps, closing her eyes as he begins to feast on her in a way that Ron never quite managed the enthusiasm to do. Rita is whispering obscene things in her ear, and it takes very little time before she’s coming on his face. It’s just been too long, and her skin feels warm and tight after everything she’s seen since arriving.

“Such a little slut,” Rita coos. “I knew you would be, even as a child. Bend over for me, dear. I want to fuck that tight little pussy of yours.”

Hermione doesn’t understand until she feels the handle of Rita’s whip pressing against her cunt. It slides into her, stretching her in a way that stings because she isn’t stretched at all. Rita is rubbing herself against Hermione’s arse as she uses the whip to fuck her. Her skirt is still down, so no one can really see what’s happening, but she feels like everyone’s staring as her former nemesis is fucking her with a whip handle while Robards is sucking on her clit. Rita’s squeezing her breast hard, rubbing at her nipple, and she comes again, tightening around the whip handle and shuddering as Rita keeps rubbing her arse.

When she realizes what she’s just done, warmth floods her face, and she quickly pushes Rita’s hand away, eyes fluttering at the feel of the handle sliding out of her. She hurries away, listening to Rita laugh before she begins telling Robards what a good slave he is. Hermione leaves the club quickly, feeling embarrassed and ashamed and uncertain. When she gets back to her flat, she falls onto her bed, stroking herself as she thinks about everything she’s seen. As she comes a third time, she knows she’s going to go back again.

**** ***** 

Three days have passed since Hermione visited Bliss. There’ve been no articles in the newspaper, no gossip about her being a slut who bent over for a woman twice her age, and the only awkward moment was when she ran into Robards while visiting Harry’s office yesterday. Robards had merely smiled politely and behaved as if he hadn’t had his face buried in her cunt just days ago.

Now that she’s been, she wants to return. She wonders if this is how Eve felt after taking that first bite of apple. Bliss is something forbidden yet tantalizing luring her out of her safe existence into the unknown. Hermione knows what to expect this time, and she dresses with more care, choosing something easily removable yet sex. She wants to participate tonight. She thinks. Maybe. If she has the nerve. The last time only happened because Rita was so demanding, and there’d been a part of Hermione that liked being told what to do by a beautiful older woman who used her for pleasure.

Tonight, she’s feeling frisky, though, and she isn’t in the mood for someone to boss her around. She slips into the club and looks around trying to determine what interests her this evening. Wandering around usually works, so she takes her time and stops to watch Ernie fucking Susan in a swing before she continues on and watches Zacharias get his arse fucked by Mandy’s toy. She ends up walking over to a group of people who are engaged in oral sex in various combinations. When she arrives, one of the men looks at her and smiles. She hasn’t seen Lee in years, and she feels an urge to go find a stranger, but he’s crawling towards her and moving his head beneath her dress before she has time to walk away. He licks at her cunt and her arse, which surprises her. She sits on the sofa and slides down, giving him better access, and she closes her eyes so she’ll forget that people are all around who might be watching.

Lee laps at her arse like he does her cunt. This is something completely new, but she’s thought about it, so she tries to relax and enjoy it. When he urges a finger into her, it’s uncomfortable, and she isn’t sure she’s going to enjoy it at all. There’s something wet pressing against her lips, and she opens her eyes to see Oliver standing there, staring down at her with a wicked smile.

“Open up, Hermione.” He feeds his cock into her mouth when she does, and she starts sucking on him while Lee uses his fingers and tongue on her arse and her cunt. Oliver’s fingers tangle in her hair as he fucks her face, forcing more inside than she can handle until she gags. He pulls out then before doing it all over again. “You’re good at this, which isn’t surprising. Good at everything, aren’t ye? Bet you have a NEWT in cock sucking.”

“I want her arse,” Lee mutters, raising his head out from under her skirt. He leers at her. “Always have said she’s a little tight arse. Time to find out. You want her cunny, Ollie? She’s nice and tight.”

“I call dibs on her mouth,” another voice says, and she looks over with wide eyes to see George watching and stroking himself. He winks at her. “Debauched is gonna be a great look on you, love.”

“I’ve never…” She trails off because they’re lifting her as if she’s a feather, and then she’s sliding down on Oliver’s thick cock. It feels so bloody good that she doesn’t even protest when Lee’s cock nudges at her arse hole.

“Relax or it’s likely to hurt,” Lee warns, pressing inside her slowly. It’s too much. She whines as she’s stretched in places and ways she never has been before. He murmurs soothing words while Oliver tugs her dress open, the wrap style best for an orgy at a sex club, apparently. He starts sucking her breasts, biting her nipples, and then George is there, sliding his cock between her lips.

“There’s a good girl. Ollie’s right. You’re a born cock sucker. My baby brother’s a fucking idiot, letting you go. Could have kept you chained to a bed and used you like the cock hungry whore you are.” George smiles at her, stroking her cheek as he fucks her mouth.

Lee feels huge in her arse, but she’s starting to adjust to it. He’s holding onto her hips as he fucks in and out, gradually picking up speed, forcing her to take Oliver’s cock even deeper. He pulls out and comes on her arse, cursing under his breath as he sends several spurts of seed onto her bare skin. When she feels his tongue on her after, licking at his own come and fucking her arse with his tongue, she squeezes Oliver’s cock tight because this is even more sordid than any of her fantasies. Oliver comes inside her, arching his hips off the sofa and grunting as his cock jerks. He continues to thrust inside her, sucking on her nipple as he rubs her clit. She doesn’t last long between him and Lee teasing her. She’s still trembling from her orgasm when George tugs on her hair.

“Face or mouth?” he asks, staring down at her.

She blinks up at him and feels as if nothing could get more depraved than what’s just happened, so she lets his cock slip from her mouth and says, “Face.”

He strokes his cock and his come spurts out onto her face. It’s warm and sticky, and this isn’t nearly as sexy as she’s thought it might be. While she ended up enjoying having her arse fucked, she’s probably not going to repeat this act again. He moves around the sofa and rolls her off Oliver, kneeling down and lapping at her cunt while Oliver and Lee suck on her breasts.

This time, she doesn’t run out of the club as soon as she’s come again, but she doesn’t linger, either. She’s good friends with George, after all, and she’s not sure how she’s going to face him after he’s licked her to an orgasm and come on her face. When she gets home, she takes a shower, too sated and exhausted after the events at Bliss to even want another orgasm.

**** ***** 

Bliss is quiet on Thursday evening when Hermione returns. It’s been two days since her last visit, and she is starting to wonder if she might not become addicted to having a nice shag before bed every night if this continues. After everything that happened the pervious time, she’s still a little sore and avoiding George until she knows she can face him without blushing. Fortunately, her path rarely crosses Lee or Oliver’s unless there’s a gathering of former DA members or a birthday to celebrate.

She walks around the club, feeling more confident this time. The sense of shame is no longer surrounding her, and she’s wearing a more daring dress because she feels attractive in it. She stops to watch at times, the familiar faces still surprising sometimes, but she doesn’t see anything that interests her yet. It isn’t until she’s watching three blokes together, wondering how Seamus can suck all of Dean’s cock into his mouth but assuming that it might be no gag reflex though it might help that Dennis is licking his arse like a starving man who’s having chocolate for the first time, that someone approaches her.

“Just into cock or can I interest you in something else?”

Turning her head, she arches a brow when she recognizes Daphne Greengrass. “What do you have in mind?” Daphne is beautiful, after all, and it’s something Hermione’s thought about more often since the experience with Rita.

“Come with me and find out.” Daphne takes her hand and leads her down a corridor to a private room. When Hermione steps into the room, she sees people she isn’t expecting. Millicent is lying on a bed with a woman that appears to be Pansy between her legs, and she knows that’s Romilda Vane fucking Pansy with a toy. Bloody hell. Daphne touches her wrist. “Interested, Granger?”

“Yes,” she murmurs, stepping closer to watch the three women fucking. Daphne quickly removes her dress and strokes her breasts.

“You’ve got such amazing tits. I’ve wanted to touch them for bloody ages.” Daphne pushes her onto the bed and smiles as she crawls onto the mattress. “I’ve brought a new toy, girls. She’s desperate for it, can’t you tell?”

“Fuck, Daphne. You scored Granger?” Pansy licks her lips and grins. “I want to fuck her when you’re done with her.”

Romilda snorts. “Always knew you were a slut. Can’t wait to see you sucking my cock.”

“I want her to lick my cunny,” Millicent decides, reaching over to squeeze one of Hermione’s breasts. “Look. Her nipples are already hard. She _is_ a little slut.”

Daphne spreads Hermione’s legs and grins before ducking down and licking at her. Millicent keeps squeezing her breast, and Romilda fucks Pansy with deep thrusts beside them as Daphne teases her with light caresses of her tongue. It’s a bit of a blur once it starts. Hermione’s riding Daphne’s face then she’s sucking Pansy’s juices off Romilda’s toy while being fucked in the face harder than any man she’s ever been with.

Pansy uses the toy on her while Hermione tastes her first cunt, licking at Daphne until she comes. They all fuck her, using toys and fingers and mouths, taking her cunt and her arse and using her face for their pleasure. Hermione enjoys it, just like she had with Rita, and she loses count of how many times she’s come. She rides Daphne’s toy while Romilda takes her arse, the toy not at all as big as Lee, and she licks at Millicent’s cunt while Pansy rides Millicent’s face.

They’re insatiable.

Millicent leaves once and returns with Hannah, who seems surprised to find them all there, but she quickly strips and joins the fun. Hannah is tight around Hermione’s fingers, and she makes the sexiest noises when Hermione fucks her toy into her. Daphne does love Hermione’s tits, sucking on them and even rubbing herself on one of them until she comes, Pansy licking at Hermione’s wet nipple when she moves.

When Hermione finally pulls herself away from them and gets dressed, Daphne grins at her from the bed. “We like to meet up on Thursday nights. Feel free to bring a girl to the party next time.”

Hermione gets home and crawls into bed, too tired to do anything else. Before she drifts off to sleep, she decides that she’ll have to owl Luna and see if she’s busy next Thursday.

**** ***** 

Hermione doesn’t intend to go to Bliss on Friday, but she’s bored and thinks it isn’t going to hurt anything if she visits again. Once she arrives, the staff nod in recognition, and she feels almost like a regular after just one week. That’s probably not a good thing, but she doesn’t care. She wanders around, watching at times, lightly touching her breasts through her dress as she grows bolder every time she visits. It’s exhilarating, and she loves how free she’s starting to feel every time she comes to Bliss.

“Look at you, you naughty girl.”

Hermione stops watching Daphne ride a handsome older wizard’s cock and turns to see Ginny grinning at her. “Ginny?”

“Don’t look so shocked. I might be married, but I’m not dead.” Ginny laughs and pulls Hermione in for a hug. “I’m surprised to see you here, but it looks good on you.”

“I started visiting last week,” she admits. “I knew you’d mentioned it, but I didn’t realize you were a member. What about Harry?”

Ginny grins. “He’s here waiting in a private room. He’s not fond of doing things out here where anyone can watch. Actually, I was out searching for someone to join us. Interested?”

“Oh, I don’t think so. Harry’s like my brother. I think it might be awkward.” Hermione considers it, though, and Ginny must realize she’s tempted.

“Tell you what. I’ll blindfold him, and he won’t even know it’s you. That makes it even more surprising,” Ginny says. “Please say you will? This is our first time having someone else join, and I’d rather it be someone I trust.”

“If it gets weird, I’ll be saying I told you so,” Hermione warns, but she nods in agreement. “No telling him.”

Ginny smiles. “Thank you. I’m a lot more relaxed now!”

Hermione follows her to a private room, remaining outside while Ginny steps inside to take care of Harry. When she enters, Harry’s naked and tied to the bed with a black blindfold covering his eyes. Bloody hell. She isn’t feeling very sisterly as she looks at his cock and thigh muscles.

“Ginny, I don’t think I like this,” Harry mutters, arms straining as he tugs on the magic binding him. “Who is there?”

“It’s a secret,” Ginny says, leaning down to kiss him. “She’s gorgeous, though, and she’s going to look so good riding your cock while I fuck your arse.”

Hermione is aroused watching them together, and she finds herself removing her dress without even looking away from them. She steps closer to the bed, crawling onto it and sucking Harry’s cock into her mouth without waiting for permission. When she looks up, Ginny is watching her while touching herself and kissing Harry. It’s odd not speaking while having sex, but she can still moan as she tastes Harry on her tongue.

“Is it good, Harry? It looks like she knows what she’s doing.” Ginny smiles at her, running her wet fingers over Harry’s lips. Hermione looks at her cunt and wonders what she tastes like, feeling brave enough to let Harry slide out of her mouth so she can move forward to find out. Ginny gasps in surprise, but she doesn’t push her away as she licks at her cunt.

“What’s happening?” Harry asks, twisting his body as he listens. “Merlin, is she licking you?”

“Yes. Oh, fuck. She’s lapping at my cunny, Harry, and it’s bloody brilliant. Should I taste her, too? I’ve done it before, ages ago, but her cunny looks so wet and pretty.”

“I want to see,” Harry demands, whining almost. “Is it Hermione? I felt her hair against my hips when she was sucking my cock, and it felt like hers.”

“Bugger it all,” Hermione mutters, sitting up and scowling. 

“I’m an auror, for Merlin’s sake. I can solve mysteries even blindfolded,” he says, flashing a grin before he tugs on the magic bindings again. “Untie me.”

“No. You’re a prat.” Ginny reaches over to pinch his nipple before she does relent and remove the blindfold.

“Fuck. You weren’t just teasing me,” Harry whispers, looking from her to Hermione and back again. “Can I watch you do it?”

Hermione shrugs when Ginny looks at her. Ginny pounces, pressing her back against the mattress and diving between her legs. They end up changing positions so they can both lick each other, listening to Harry whine and curse beside them. They finally take pity on him. Hermione slides down on his cock while Ginny straddles his face. They kiss while they fuck him, touching each other’s breasts and just exploring each other.

When they untie him, he rolls Hermione over and fucks her while Ginny straps a toy around her waist and fucks his arse. Every time Ginny pushes inside, Harry goes deep into her. She likes watching Harry’s face as he’s fucked, and they share a smile before kissing. It’s pleasant and loving, not at all lustful and yearning in a way that’s going to put their friendship at risk.

It’s a couple of hours later when Hermione gets home. After a quick shower, she goes to bed and falls asleep with a slight smile on her face.

**** ***** 

It’s probably not a good idea to visit Bliss so often, but Hermione stills goes on Saturday evening because she’s in the mood for something specific, and she sees no harm in seeking it out. It’s the first time she’s actually been to Bliss and known what she wants from the beginning. There’s quite a crowd, and she watches different people and groups while keeping an eye open for what she wants.

She spots them in a dark area and knows that she wants them tonight. It’s her first time approaching someone, but she feels confident and sexy as she walks up to them. Draco can’t hide his surprise, but Blaise looks calm as he arches a brow and smirks.

“Granger. You’re looking lovely.”

Hermione smiles. “I want to watch you two fuck,” she tells them, cutting to the chase. “I want to touch myself while watching. If you’re interested, follow me.” She doesn’t bother to see if they’re following as she walks down the corridor to the private room she arranged when she first arrived. However, she does relax slightly when she hears footsteps behind her.

When she enters the room, she starts to undress and is nude by the time the door closes. “Damn, you’re not wasting time, are you?” Blaise drawls, moving his fingers down her back to her arse.

“I’d say she’s gagging for it,” Draco says, brushing past her to sit on the bed. He moves his gaze over her and smiles insolently. “Nice tits, Hermione.”

“Get your clothes off.” She looks at Blaise. “You, too.”

“Bossy bint.” Blaise smirks but does as she says. Draco does, too, and she knows she’s chosen the right couple for this experience. She walks over to the bed and scoots up to sit against the headboard. They’re both very striking, which makes it even more pleasurable to watch them kiss.

They end up on the bed sucking each other’s cocks, close enough for her to get a good view, and she starts touching her breasts while listening and watching them. Blaise eventually pulls his cock out of Draco’s mouth and repositions them. Draco leans forward to lick at her fingers, and she watches closely as Blaise prepares Draco’s arse. He uses his fingers and some oil provided by the club to fuck Draco, stretching him and whispering vulgarity that almost makes her blush despite their current situation.

“I think he’s ready now. Fuck him,” she says, trying to maintain control the way she wants. Blaise gives her a sly smile as he studies her before he nods, letting her know that he’s allowing her control but could take it back at any time.

Draco stares at her as Blaise slowly eases into him. She moves her gaze between his face and his arse, dragging her fingers over her cunt as she watches them. Draco’s hands are gripping the blanket tightly as Blaise really starts to fuck him, his fringe sticking to his forehead as he begins to sweat. She reaches out to touch his face, enjoying the way he’s flushed and desperate for it.

“Why don’t you crawl under him, love? Suck his cock and let him eat your cunt,” Blaise suggests, arching a brow when she blinks at him. “Or do you still want to get off on your fingers while watching? His mouth is much more entertaining than your hand.”

She considers it before she decides she wants to do more than just watch. They adjust their positions so that she can be under Draco, licking at the head of his cock before sucking him into her mouth. Draco teases her with light touches of his tongue and his fingers before licking her in earnest. It’s an improvement from her hand, not that she’s going to tell Blaise he’s right. He’s cocky enough without encouragement, and she has to work with him, after all.

Draco comes in her mouth, and she swallows, licking at the head of his cock until he’s spent. His cock is pulled out of her mouth, and she finds herself on her knees with Blaise fucking her hard and fast before she even has time to catch her breath. She meets his thrusts, pushing back against him while he kisses her neck. He reaches around her, rubbing at her clit as he fucks her deep.

That night, she comes home with bruises on her hips and swollen lips. They let her have control when she wanted it, but Blaise easily took over and made a few more fantasies come true before she left Bliss. Hermione takes a warm bath and sighs as she rests her head against the edge of the tub. This is getting to be too much. She needs to slow down and think about what she’s doing before she ends up going too far or making a bad choice. With that in mind, she vows to wait a few days before returning to Bliss.

**** ***** 

On Sunday night, Hermione tries to resist going to Bliss, but she can’t sleep, tossing and turning until she gets up and dresses quickly. If it’s an addiction, at least it’s one that relaxes her and that she’s enjoying more than she ever thought possible. Regardless of some of the names she’s considering calling herself since discovering this aspect of her personality, she knows none of them are accurate. She’s an adult woman who is single and has nothing to be ashamed of. Until last weekend, she’d only had one partner in her sexual life, after all.

It’s early morning when Hermione arrives at Bliss. It’s after midnight, later than she’s ever arrived before, and she isn’t sure what to expect. It isn’t for someone to grab her arm shortly after she’s arrived and press her against a wall. Looking up, she feels heat in her belly. “Charlie?”

“I didn’t believe him,” Charlie admits, moving his hands down her arms. “The rules about this place meant he couldn’t actually tell me anything, but I knew something happened because George wanted to gloat. We’ve both wanted you, so it’s only fair that I get my chance now that he’s had you.”

“I do believe in equality,” she murmurs, moving her gaze over his strong shoulders and the visible tattoos on his skin. He grins before he kisses her, and she holds onto him as he lifts her, pressing her into the wall and rubbing against her. They haven’t even taken off their clothes, and she already feels so excited that she’d wager her knickers are damp. There’s always been something about Charlie, and she eagerly returns his kiss.

He rips her knickers, making her whine at the sting of elastic as it tore around her legs. They’re right there against the wall where anyone can watch, and she keeps her eyes open because she doesn’t care who sees them. In fact, now, the thought of being watched excites her. She holds on to Charlie’s strong shoulders as he shifts them, unfastening his trousers and rubbing his cock against her cunt as they rut against the wall. 

When he slides into her, she sighs against his mouth. It feels so good to have him inside her, and she begins to roll her hips, riding him as well as she can considering their position. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” he says, sinking deep inside her. “Always knew you’d be like this. So wild and sexy. Gonna fuck you all night. Want everyone here to see you come apart for me, want them to wish they were me.”

“Charlie, harder.” She kisses him as he starts fucking her harder. She shifts slightly to get better friction where she needs it and tightens her legs around his waist so she can roll her hips and be a more active participant. He comes before her, and she groans when he slides out of her after he finishes spilling inside her.

“Trust me, Hermione.” He gives her a cheeky grin before he carries her to a sofa nearby and lays her down. “I’ve never left a partner unsatisfied, and I’m certainly not going to start now that I’ve finally got you where I want you.” He unties her dress and spreads it open, simply staring at her. “Beautiful.”

For the first time in days, she feels warmth spread through her cheeks as she flushes at the way he stares at her. “If you don’t make me come, I’ll find someone else to do it,” she warns, not letting the fact that she’s flustered bother her too much.

“I’d like to watch that some time, so long as it’s not my brother,” Charlie tells her. He squeezes her nipple before moving to his knees between her legs. “Might even find a bloke we can share or a bird?” He winks at her before he starts licking her cunt. 

“You and your fondness for gingers.” Hermione glances up to see Daphne watching them, stroking her breasts as she rides Pansy’s face. “He’s a fit one, though, isn’t he? The ink is sexy, too. This one is better than that one you had before. You should keep him if he gives you good orgasms.”

Charlie looks up and grins. “You should listen to her, sweetheart, and keep me.” He goes back to driving her crazy with his tongue and fingers while Daphne shifts closer to fondle her breasts.

“Is this a private party or can anyone join?” Hannah gives Hermione a sweet smile before she settles on her other side and leans forward to suck on her breast. Hermione sees that Neville is with her, sliding into Hannah while she focuses on licking her breasts. Neville gives her a slight smile before shrugging a shoulder and looking down to watch his cock slide in and out of Hannah’s cunt.

After Hermione comes, Charlie fucks her again, not caring about their audience or the fact that she’s now sucking Hannah’s come off Neville’s cock while Daphne rubs at her clit and licks her nipples. The hours pass quickly, and she’s exhausted by the time she cleans up and gets dressed. Tomorrow, she’s going to take her first sick day in months because she knows there’s no way she’s going to feel up to work with so little sleep.

When she leaves Bliss, it’s different than the other times. She gets home and turns to smile shyly at Charlie. They don’t bother talking, haven’t since he asked to come home with her, and she’d agreed. They crawl into bed together, Charlie wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She likes going to sleep with someone next to her, especially someone who accepts her as she is and doesn’t want to change her or make her into something she’s not. She has no idea what might happen with Charlie, if anything beyond really amazing sex, but she does know that the next time she goes to Bliss, she won’t be going alone. 

End


End file.
